


Death in the Family

by LucasApollo



Series: Batman AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Batman AU, Dimitri is Batman, Felix was Robin, M/M, Mercedes is Oracle, Minor Angst, Sylvain is Nightwing, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/LucasApollo
Summary: Everyone could see that neither Batman nor Nightwing didn't handle the death of Robin all that well.Sylvain loses his love, Dimitri loses his control.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Batman AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about how Dimitri could easily be Batman for ages and I've thought about the roles of all of the characters at this point. 
> 
> So yeah, here is a a Three Houses Batman AU where I fudge a lot of the Batman character role ages, and some of the backstories too.

The sickening crunch of the thief’s jaw was satisfying under Dimitri’s gauntlet covered fist. They didn’t steal much, a couple of jewels from a small department store but Dimirtri was  _ angry _ and all of the rogue gallery were locked up tight at Arkham Asylum for now. So petty thieves it had to be in an attempt to appease the ghosts, to appease the new one that has joined their ranks screaming at him for revenge. 

One of the men was out of the ground, still breathing, but he likely wouldn’t be moving, let alone walking for a while. This one too, would be hooked up to ventilators and have a cast or three. Dimitri made his way to the rooftops above the alley after calling the police and for an ambulance. He didn't look behind him. 

Dimitri made his way over to Crime Alley, making sure to go through The Bowery too from his current location in Coventry. The two areas had been Robin's—no, Felix's—main area of patrol and someone had to cover them while Felix was gone. 

_ Dead. Robin was dead and it was  _ my  _ fault. My fault that he donned a mask. My fault I couldn't find him fast enough. My fault that I hadn't been able to track the Joker after he disappeared from Arkham once again. _

The Joker hadn't ever intentionally killed someone. He caused chaos, he blew up empty vehicles and buildings, but he had never beaten someone to near death like that. Broken ribs, blunt force trauma all over his skull… Dimitri obsessed over what could have happened in that warehouse before he had arrived. Arrived to a building that exploded before his very eyes with Robin ( _ Felix _ ) inside. 

Now Felix's ghost haunts him with the others. With his father, with Glenn, with every single person he's failed to save.

Dimitri puts down a few carjackers and petty thieves before calling it a night. He calls for the Batmobile to pick him up, but when it arrives there's already someone in the passenger seat.

"Nightwing," Dimitri grunts in acknowledgement. "Why are you here." It wasn't really a question. 

Nightwing twirled an escrima stick around in his hands for a few moments before answering, "Blüdhaven can handle itself for a night, I had to see how my favourite bat is doing." He took a rare pause to collect his thoughts. "I heard the police radio B, you need to slow down, take a break. You know I hate the cowl but I'll take it up if it means you don't hurt someone beyond repair."

"Everyone knows Mercedes is your favourite bat." 

"Okay you have me there, but honestly isn't she everyone's favourite?" 

Dimitri didn't answer, turning off the autopilot and taking the wheel of the Batmobile in one gauntlet covered hand. The blood on the knuckles didn't escape Sylvain's notice.

"B."

No answer. 

"Dimitri." 

"No names on the field, you know better than that."

"Yeah? Well I also know better than to beat petty criminals to near death! You're going down a dangerous path, B. If you won't take a break then I'll take up the Robin suit again."

Dimitri slammed on the brakes, and the car squealed to such an abrupt stop Sylvain would've gotten a concussion on the dashboard if it weren't for his reflexes. 

"If you think I'll let  _ anyone _ don the Robin suit again you are sorely mistaken," Dimitri opened the passenger door, "get out."

"Please B, let me in, you shouldn't do this alone," Sylvain pleaded. 

Dimitri roared. "I said _ GET OUT _ !" 

Sylvain held his hand up placatingly as he backed out of Batmobile. "I'm sorry B, for whatever it's worth. You know I love him, right? And I know he wouldn't want you to fall down this path again."

Dimitri shut the door as fast as he could and sped off before it could fully close. He didn't need to listen to Sylvain's bullshit about what Felix wanted when he was there, in his dreams screaming for revenge. The Joker would pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with Jason Todd's story arc, you'll know where this is going.
> 
> Warning now I am notorious for my lack of upload schedule and just writing whenever I feel like it. I am quite invested in this one however!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri has a conversation with Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I think I like this format better? It allows me to upload things quicker and I don't feel bogged down by my brain not wanting to work with me.
> 
> As always, so I can use the the only notable thing I've created for this fandom, it is unbeta'd.

Even though Felix had never lived in the Manor, he still would come back down to the cave after patrols to fill out reports, typing almost frustratingly loud at the Bat Computer. Rougher nights would have him stay overnight when he needed to sleep off a minor injury, but he would be gone well before Dimitri was up and wouldn't let Dedue cook him breakfast. 

It was deathly silent in the cave now with the exception of dripping water and the flapping of bat wings. There would be no more grunts of exertion at the mats where Felix would be training, no more typing, no more arguing over cases.

Dimitri doesn't know how long he stood before he punched through one of nine monitors that made up the screen as he roared in anger.

"Oh dear," a gentle feminine voice called out from behind Batman. She rolled up in her wheelchair next to him and placed a slender but definitely not weak hand on the Dark Knight's forearm. "It's ok, I'll get it fixed tomorrow," she assured when Dimitri shrunk back in shame as he pulled his fist from the broken screen. 

"Mercedes, I thought you'd have gone home by now."

"Dedue offered to drive me home earlier but I figured you could use the company. My brother thinks I'm at Sylvain's." She smiled gently up to the man who helped her through everything. "Please Dimitri, talk to me, it's plain to see you're in pain but you're just going to hurt yourself further if this keeps going on. My brother and Gilbert may tolerate you right now but if you keep using excessive force they will hunt you down."

Dimitri pulled away from Mercedes' grip forcefully. "What is there to say? Felix is  _ dead.  _ It's my fault, and there's  _ nothing _ that will bring him back. I stole away Sylvain's love, your friend, with the mission and yet you all ask  _ me  _ if  _ I'm  _ alright!" Dimitri huffs in anger, "I can hear his voice, is that what you want to hear? He's asking for the Joker's head to the hang from Arkham's gates! I know it couldn't be, Felix carries the No Kill Rule in his heart but he screams for it! For revenge and I want to listen!" 

Dimitri's eyes go wide with the realisation of what he'd just admitted. He'll need to erase the Bat Cave footage tomorrow. He doesn't look at Mercedes' face as he rushes to the showers to remove the suit and grime.

When Dimitri came out of the showers dressed in some soft sweats and t-shirt, Mercedes was gone. He didn't expect her to stay in the cave—Dimitri never expects anyone to stay at all—he was in the shower a long time, trying to wash his bloodstained hands over and over again. 

Pulling out a laptop, Dimitri begins writing the day's reports. He didn't remember falling asleep but when he wakes it's in his own bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dimitri, everyone just wants to help.
> 
> Comments give me life! Next chapter we get to meet Dedue ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very appreciated while hits are funky and honestly they make me want to write more. They're such a good motivator.


End file.
